Season 2
1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 Season 2 is the second season of ''PAW Patrol''. It premiered with "Pups Save the Space Alien"/"Pups Save a Flying Frog" on August 13, 2014, and ended with "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition"/"Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea" on December 4, 2015. This season contained 26 episodes. Here is a list of writers for Season 2 and how many episodes they wrote. This list is in most-to-least order. *Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (16) *Kim Duran (14) *Scott Albert (8) *Amy Keating Rogers (4) *Kacey Arnold (2) *Franklin Young (2) *Elizabeth Keyishian (2) Each listing contains the episode number, name, original U.S. air date, and its writer. ---- *'1A'. Pups Save the Penguins (08-22-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'1B'. Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (08-22-2014, Kim Duran) ---- *'2A'. Pups Save the Space Alien (08-13-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'2B'. Pups Save a Flying Frog (08-13-2014, Kim Duran) ---- *'3A'. Pups Save Jake (09-16-2014, Kacey Arnold) *'3B'. Pups Save the Parade (09-16-2014, Amy Keating Rogers) ---- *'4A'. Pups Save the Diving Bell (09-17-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'4B'. Pups Save the Beavers (09-17-2014, Scott Albert) ---- *'5A'. Pups Save a Ghost (10-20-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'5B'. Pups Save a Show (10-20-2014, Kim Duran) ---- *'6'. The New Pup (11-14-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'7A'. Pups Jungle Trouble (11-18-2014, Kacey Arnold) *'7B'. Pups Save a Herd (11-18-2014, Kim Duran) ---- *'8A'. Pups and the Big Freeze (11-20-2014, Franklin Young) *'8B'. Pups Save a Basketball Game (11-20-2014, Kim Duran) ---- *'9A'. Pups Save an Ace (10-22-2014, Kim Duran) *'9B'. Pups Save a Wedding (10-22-2014, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'10A'. Pups Save a Talent Show (01-06-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'10B'. Pups Save the Corn Roast (01-06-2015, Amy Keating Rogers) ---- *'11A'. Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone (01-08-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'11B'. Pups Save the Deer (01-08-2015, Amy Keating Rogers) ---- *'12A'. Pups Save the Parrot (03-02-2015, Scott Albert) *'12B'. Pups Save the Queen Bee (03-02-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'13'. Pups Save a Mer-Pup (03-20-2015, Amy Keating Rogers) ---- *'14A'. Pups Save an Elephant Family (03-06-2015, Elizabeth Keyishian) *'14B'. Pups and the Mischievous Kittens (03-06-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'15A'. Pups Save a Friend (02-13-2015, Kim Duran) *'15B'. Pups Save a Stowaway (02-13-2015, Scott Albert) ---- *'16A'. Pups' Adventures in Babysitting (03-04-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'16B'. Pups Save the Fireworks (03-04-2015, Kim Duran) ---- *'17A'. Pups Save a Sniffle (04-07-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'17B'. Pups and the Ghost Cabin (04-07-2015, Scott Albert) ---- *'18A'. Pups Save an Adventure (04-09-2015, Scott Albert) *'18B'. Pups Save a Surprise (04-09-2015, Kim Duran) ---- *'19'. Pup-Fu! (10-16-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'20A'. Pups Save the Mayor's Race (05-12-2015, Kim Duran) *'20B'. Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot (05-12-2015, Franklin Young) ---- *'21A'. Pups Save Walinda (05-14-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) *'21B'. Pups Save a Big Bone (05-14-2015, Scott Albert) ---- *'22A'. Pups Save a Floundering Francois (05-29-2015, Scott Albert) *'22B'. Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins (05-29-2015, Kim Duran) ---- *'23A'. Pups Save a Snowboard Competition (12-04-2015, Elizabeth Keyishian) *'23B. ' Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea (12-04-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *'24A'. Pups Save a Pizza (08-24-2015, Kim Duran) *'24B'. Pups Save Skye (08-24-2015, Kim Duran) ---- *'25A'. Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show (09-18-2015, Kim Duran) *'25B'. Pups Save an Eagle (09-18-2015, Scott Albert) ---- *'26'. Pups Bark with Dinosaurs (10-02-2015, Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan) ---- *Marshall and Chase received new voice actors. Drew Davis replaced Gage Munroe for Marshall, and Max Calinescu replaced Tristan Samuel for Chase. **Ryder also received a new voice actor: his former one (Owen Mason) was replaced by Elijha Hammill. This change took effect beginning with the episode "Pups' Adventures in Babysitting." *This season was confirmed in November 2013. *''PAW Patrol'' was confirmed to be getting a third season as of February 2015. It was confirmed by many more sources on June 9, 2015. *The PAW Patrol gained a mountain rescue pup named Everest. *During the premiere of "Pups Save a Ghost", "Pups Save a Show" was accidentally aired during the first minute, until it abruptly cut back to "Pups Save a Ghost". This is the first known broadcasting error in the series. *Season 2 has four full episodes ("The New Pup", "Pups Save a Mer-Pup", "Pup-Fu!" and "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs"), all of which premiering in Canada before the United States. Pups Save the Penguins.png Pups Save a Dolphin Pup.png Pups Save the Space Alien HD.png Pups Save a Flying Frog HD.png Pups Save Jake (HD).png Pups Save the Parade (HD).png Pups Save The Diving Bell HD.png Pups Save The Beavers HD.png Pups Save a Ghost (HQ).png Pups Save a Show (HD).png The New Pup (HD).png Pups Jungle Trouble (HD).png Pups Save a Herd (HD).png Pups and the Big Freeze HD.png Pups Save a Basketball Game HD.png Pups Save an Ace (HD).png Pups Save a Wedding (HD).png Pups Save a Talent Show HD.png Pups Save the Corn Roast HD.png Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone (HD).png Pups Save the Deer (HD).png Pups Save the Parrot (HD).png Pups Save the Queen Bee (HD).png Pups Save a Mer-Pup (HD).png Pups Save an Elephant Family (HD).png Pups and the Mischievous Kittens (HD).png Pups Save a Friend (HD).png Pups Save a Stowaway (HD).png Pups' Adventures in Babysitting (HD).png Pups Save the Fireworks (HD).png Pups Save a Sniffle (HD).png Pups and the Ghost Cabin (HD).png Pups Save an Adventure (HD).png Pups Save a Surprise (HD).png Pup-Fu! (HD).png Pups Save the Mayor's Race.png Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot.png Pups Save Walinda.png Pups Save a Big Bone.png Pups Save a Floundering Francois (HD).jpg Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins (HD).jpg Pups Save a Snowboard Competition (HD).png Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea (HD).png Pups Save a Pizza (HD).jpg Pups Save Skye (HD).jpg Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show (HD).png Pups Save an Eagle (HD).png Pups Bark with Dinosaurs (HD) (2).png Category:Season 2 Category:Partially Protected